Navidades con semidioses
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Doce drabbles sobre doce distintos momentos navideños de doce parejas distintas. Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo. (12/12)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, junto a todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra: <strong>Café.

**Pairing: Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (Solangelo).**

* * *

><p>Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Negro y azul brillaban con una determinación absoluta. Alrededor de ellos sonaban voces entremezcladas, hablando de diversos temas.<p>

—No pienso ponerme eso —gruñó Nico, mirando a los ojos azules de su novio.

—Vamos, Nico. Será un momento. Sólo para ver como te queda —dijo Will, exasperado. Llevaban mucho rato discutiendo por esa tontería, y el hijo de Apolo ya se estaba cansado.

—Ni un momento, ni leches. No voy a ponerme esa gilipollez y se acabó —susurró Nico entre dientes, mientras se llevaba una taza a la boca. Will le sujetó la mano.

—Nada de **café **hasta que no te hallas probado esto —le amenazó Will. Nico gruñó.

—No me puedo poner eso. Soy un hijo de Hades, y nosotros no llevamos esas cursiladas —intentó razonar Nico, queriendo recuperar su taza.

—De acuerdo —accedió Will—. No te lo pongas. Pero olvídate a que te besé estás Navidades —Nico resopló ante la clara amenaza. Pasó su mano por su cabello negro, antes de arrebatarle a Will un gorro de Papá Noel y ponérselo en la cabeza. Will sonrió—. ¿Era tan difícil?

—Cállate —le susurró Nico, sonrojándose. Will simplemente rió, besando a su novio. Esas Navidades iban a ser la mar de divertidas.

* * *

><p><strong>207<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Primer capítulo de este... ¿twelve-shot? Lo dejamos así. Bueno esta serie de drabbles serán doce momentos navideños, de doce parejas distintas de semidioses.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Vacaciones.

**Pairing: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (Percabeth).**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana había mucho ajetreo en uno de los apartamentos de la ciudad de la Nueva Roma, situada en el Campamento Júpiter. Una joven pareja, compuesta por un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y una chica rubia de ojos grises, se movían por el apartamento, recogiendo cosas para meterlas en una maleta.<p>

—¡Date prisa, Perseus! —gritó Annabeth—. Me gustaría pasar las** vacaciones **de Navidad con mis padres, antes de tu cumpleaños.

—Bueno, perdona —se disculpó Percy, con algo de sarcasmo—. He estado ocupado con las clases de la universidad y los asuntos de la Quinta Cohorte. ¡No esperaras que deje todo a Hazel y a Dakota!

—¡Claro que no! Pero podrías haberlo hecho anoche...

Percy se detuvo, con una chaqueta en la mano.

—Annabeth... ¿te recuerdo que sucedió anoche? —le preguntó Percy, con una sonrisa picara.

Annabeth abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, antes de sonrojarse.

—Date prisa, Sesos de algas —le espetó, saliendo de la habitación sonrojada. Percy simplemente soltó una carcajada. Aquel si era un divertido comienzo de vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>176<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Segundo capítulo de este twelve-shot, ésta vez basándome en la pareja de Percy y Annabeth. Algo más corto que el anterior, pero la otra versión que tenía de este capítulo llegaba a 600 palabras, el doble de lo permitido que son 300.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Oro.

**Pairing: Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Jasper).**

* * *

><p>Piper suspiró. Contempló la hora en un reloj que tenía en su muñeca. No, aún era pronto. Piper se frotó las sienes. Jason no la había dejado plantada. Simplemente ella había llegado desde Los Ángeles demasiado pronto. Estaba segura de que su novio vendría dentro de nada.<p>

Pero ojala se diese prisa. Piper no soportaría mucho más las miradas que le estaban lanzando un grupo de adolescentes. Miró atrás suyo, contemplando el gigantesco árbol de Navidad que se alzaba en Rockefeller Center. Percy le había dicho en una ocasión que siempre era bonito ver cómo encendían por primera vez el árbol. Y Piper quería verlo en primera persona, con la compañía de Jason.

—¡Piper!

La chica sonrió al ver la cabellera rubia de Jason. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, se besaron, despertando varios gemidos de inconformidad. Entonces ambos se giraron para mirar el árbol. Piper se apoyó en el pecho de Jason. Vio como él jugueteaba con una moneda de**oro**.

—¿Lo hechas de menos? —preguntó Piper.

—No —respondió Jason, inclinándose para besarla a la vez que empezaba la cuenta atrás para encender el árbol—. Porque te tengo a ti.

Ambos se separaron, justo a tiempo para ver las luces encendiéndose.

—Feliz Navidad, Piper.

—Feliz Navidad, Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>208<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Tercer capítulo del twelve-shot, centrándonos en está bonita ocasión, en la pareja de Jason y Piper. Creo que es en Rockefeller Center dónde va la gente a ver como se encienden las luces de Navidad. Pero de no ser así... fingiremos que lo es.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Magia.

**Pairing: Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque (Frazel).**

* * *

><p>Habían muy pocos momentos en que Frank se sentía molesto con su novia. Y por desgracia, aquel era uno de ellos. Desde aquella mañana, Hazel se había estado comportando de una forma extraña. Aquella mañana, Hazel no le había devuelto el saludo en el comedor. Y por la tarde, Dakota había venido a decirle que Hazel había faltado a los entrenamientos de ese día.<p>

Así que Frank había tenido que salir en su búsqueda. Por suerte, no tardo mucho en hallarla. Se encontraba en la orilla del Pequeño Tíber, con un pequeño abeto delante suyo. Frank estaba seguro que la** magia** de Hazel jugaba algo allí.

—¿Vienes a regañarme por saltarme los entrenamientos, pretor? —le preguntó Hazel, intentando sonar divertida.

—No —respondió Frank—. ¿Por qué no has ido?

—Es mi cumpleaños —confesó su novia—. Simplemente quería estar a solas hoy. Es la primera vez que paso mi cumpleaños sin mi madre. Ni con Sammy. Normalmente solíamos cantar canciones navideñas.

Frank se quedó en silencio. No sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Hazel. Entendía que estuviese tan melancólica hoy. Ya no tenía a la gente que tanto había querido en otra época. Abrazó a su novia, pegándola a él.

—Sé que no soy ellos. Pero aún puedes contar conmigo... Aunque las canciones de Navidad se me dan fatal —le susurró Frank al oído. Hazel rió en voz baja, divertida—. Feliz cumpleaños, Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>232<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Cuarto capítulo del Twelve-shot. En está maravillosa ocasión, el Frazel ha sido nuestra pareja ganadora. No ha sido muy difícil este capítulo. Simplemente he aprovechado que el cumpleaños de Hazel cae por fechas navideñas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Comida.

**Pairing: Leo Valdez/Calipso (Caleo).**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener spoiler de BoO (Blood of Olympus).<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo estaba sorprendido. Cuando había ido a recoger a Calipso, en la isla de Ogigia, jamás creyó que la chica pudiese comer tanto. Aunque, siendo sinceros, la <strong>comida<strong> japonesa, sobre todo si la comías en Japón, estaba sencillamente deliciosa.

Habían llegado a la capital nipona, Tokio, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, cuando en Nueva York serían las seis de la tarde, subidos sobre el lomo de Festo. Ambos se habían quedado completamente sorprendidos ante las decoraciones navideñas que adornaban las calles de la gran ciudad japonesa. Leo tuvo un golpe de añoranza, ya que recordaba la Navidad es Nueva York, y era muy parecida. Sólo que la de Japón era más tecnológica. Y eso le gustaba.

—¿Podemos parar a comer algo? —preguntó Calipso, detrás de Leo. Éste sonrío.

—Claro que sí, nena —respondió Leo.

Festo aterrizo sobre un edificio que parecían unos grandes almacenes. Leo y Calipso entraron dentro y se encaminaron hasta un restaurante que ponía en la entrada 火災*. Calipso le dijo que se leía "Kasai".* Tener más de tres mil años, le había permitido aprender varias cosas

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron su comida (o Calipso la pidió). Y fue mientras comían, que Leo se quedó embobado mirándola. ¿Cómo podía tanto y seguir perfecta? Calipso, al sentir la mirada de Leo, levantó la vista de su pastel en forma de muñeco de nieve y se sonrojo.

—¿Qué miras?

—En lo perfecta que eres —susurró Leo, antes de besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>244<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Kasai en japonés significa "fuego".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Quinto capítulo de esté twelve-shot, con la pareja de Leo Valdez y Calipso, Caleo. Esta vez, aprovechando el viaje que inician al final de BoO, he decidido cambiar los aires del lugar. Y en vez de ser Estados Unidos... ¡Nos situamos en el país del sol naciente!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Comadreja.

**Pairing: Chris Rodríguez/Clarisse la Rue (Chrisse)**

* * *

><p><strong>Posible spoiler de BoO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Clarisse podía ser muy tolerante con Chris. Había accedido ir con él a una cita de novios por Nueva York, en vez de permanecer en el Campamento Mestizo, entrenando para el próximo Captura la bandera.<p>

Pero cuando Chris le dijo de ir a la tienda de animales, Clarisse tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol en no mandarlo a... bueno, a un lugar poco agradable. No es que no le gustasen los animales, pero para verlos, se hubiese quedado en el campamento viendo a los hermanos de Chris.

Pero como Chris parecía un crío súper emocionado, a Clarisse le dio pena decirle que no. Así que fueron a la tienda de animales, rodeando el gigantesco árbol de Navidad que había en medio del edificio. ¿Por qué tanta decoración por una fiesta que duraba como veinte días?

Una vez en la tienda, Chris empezó a avanzar por las jaulas, mirando a los animales que estaban dentro. Clarisse iba detrás suyo. En un momento dado, pasaron junto a dos chicas, que se quedaron mirando a su novio.

—Ese chico es muy guapo.

—Sí. Lastima de la otra fea que está detrás suyo, como si fuese ha hacerle caso.

Clarisse se giró, dispuesto a hacerles un cambio de cara navideño a esas chicas.

—¡Clarisse! —exclamó Chris—. Mira está **comadreja**. Están de oferta. Podemos regalársela a Chuck por Navidad.

—Claro que sí —dijo Clarisse, tras besar a su novio, asegurándose de que esas pillasen el mensaje—. Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>243<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Sexto capítulo de este twelve-shot. ¡Y Clarisse y Chris abren ya la mitad del fic! ¡Solamente quedan seis más de esta tortura!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, en conjunto con los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Apariencia.

**Pairing: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Rachel Elizabeth Dare. **

* * *

><p>Reyna jamás creyó que vería su casa con esa... <strong>apariencia<strong> navideña. Cuando se había levantado aquella mañana, había creído que sería un día absolutamente y completamente normal.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, había salido en dirección a la sala de estar de su casa, tras asegurarse de que Rachel no estuviese en su cuarto. Cómo no lo estaba, la hija de Belona debió de suponer que estaría en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Pero no estaba allí.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó Reyna, viendo a la pelirroja subida en una silla, colgando guirnaldas rojas y verdes del techo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Rachel, mientras seguía con lo suyo, sin girarse para ver el ceño fruncido de su novia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Reyna, señalando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—Decoración para Navidad —respondió Rachel con simpleza, mientras bajaba de la silla, y examinaba la decoración con orgullo.

—¡Soy romana! ¡Yo no celebro la Navidad! ¡No es una celebración romana! —protestó Reyna.

—Pues yo sí —replicó Rachel—. Y tú también lo harás, a partir de ahora.

Reyna iba a protestar, pero Rachel se le adelanto. Con un rápido movimiento, se plantó delante suyo y la besó con lentitud.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le preguntó Rachel, al separarse.

—Que podré acostumbrarme a la Navidad —respondió Reyna—-. Siempre que consiga más besos.

Rachel simplemente sonrió, antes de volver a besar a su novia. Iban a ser unas buenas navidades.

* * *

><p><strong>235<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Séptimo capítulo de este twelve-shot. Como ya había un capítulo con slash, está vez quise hacer uno con femslash. Sinceramente, esta pareja se me ha ocurrido hace nada. Y no sé, pero me gusta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Telaraña.

**Pairing: Travis Stoll/Katie Gardner (Tratie).**

* * *

><p>Katie apenas podía creerse lo que estaba viendo sus ojos. Sabía que su novio Travis era un bromista. Y que ya varias veces le había gastado bromas, junto a su hermano Connor, a la cabaña de Deméter. Sin embargo, una vez que habían empezado a salir, el chico le había asegurado que ya no le gastaría más bromas a la cabaña.<p>

Pero ahora lo veía allí, colgando unas cadenas blancas del techo, que daba las impresión de que había una **telaraña** gigante en el techo de la cabaña.

—¡Travis Stoll! —exclamó Katie, dejando a un lado la espada que había usado para practicar y fulminar a su novio con la mirada. Éste se sobresaltó al oír el grito de su novia.

—Katie —dijo Travis, sonriendo ampliamente. Se acercó a su novia, para besarla, pero Katie se alejó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué que ocurre? —preguntó Katie, incrédula—. ¡Qué has ensuciado mi cabaña con tu porquería, Stoll! —Travis lucía indignado. Iba a replicar, pero Katie lo calló—. Largo, ahora.

Travis se marchó de allí, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Katie suspiró, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Permaneció allí unos minutos, hasta que reparó en una caja. Curiosa, se acercó a ella y la abrió. Estaba llena de objetos navideños. A Katie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Travis sólo estaba decorando la cabaña para darle una sorpresa.

Afligida, Katie corrió a la puerta y la abrió... para sólo toparse con Travis.

—Travis, yo...

—No digas nada. Te conozco desde hace años, y sé como eres Katie —susurró Travis. Katie se sonrojo. Miró a Travis. No lucía enfadado. Él le dio un beso en la nariz—. Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>278<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Octavo capítulo del twelve-shot. Esta vez nos centramos en Travis y Katie, y sus "discusiones", XD.**

**Bueno, cada vez nos acercamos más al final del fic. Cuatro capítulos más. Cuatro palabras más. Cuatro parejas más. Ocho personajes más... Y mejor me calló.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Pañuelo.

**Pairing: Dakota/Gwen.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Dakota fue al mercado de la Nueva Roma, jamás imaginó que hallaría a ella allí. Aprovechando que ese día se lo habían dado libre en la legión, Dakota fue a visitar la ciudad de Nueva Roma que, desde hacía poco, vendían objetos relacionados con la Navidad, por los ciudadanos que querían celebrar esa festividad.<p>

Había sido, mientras él paseaba por los puestos, cuando había visto a Gwen a lo lejos. Durante unos instantes, se había quedado paralizado viendo a la hija de Mercurio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que parecía un idiota. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a ella, quien ya empezaba a alejarse, cargada con varias bolsas.

—¡Gwen! —exclamó Dakota.

Ésta se giró confundida, para ver quién la llamaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Dakota, sonrió ampliamente.

—Dakota —dijo, con una sonrisa, cuando el chico la alcanzo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me han dado el día libre hoy —respondió Dakota, señalando las bolsas de Gwen—. ¿Te las llevó?

—No hace falta. Soy hija de Mer...

El resto de la frase, quedó tapada por un estornudo de la chica. Dakota se dio cuenta de su nariz roja.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dakota, cogiendo las bolsas que Gwen había dejado en el suelo, para sacar un **pañuelo** blanco para sonarse.

—No —confesó Gwen.

Dakota asintió. Acompañó a Gwen hasta la puerta de su casa, y ahí se despidieron.

—Gracias, Dakota. Si no estuviese enferma, te besaba —dijo Gwen con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las bolsas que le daba Dakota.

Pero Dakota la sorprendió, inclinándose hacía ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Gwen —susurró el hijo de Baco, al separarse.

—Feliz Navidad, Dakota —susurró ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>291<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Noveno capítulo del twelve-shot. En está ocasión, me he involucrado con una pareja que, no sé a vosotros, pero a mí me encanta. Y aprovechando que no se da ha conocer la procedencia divina de Gwen, la he situado como hija de Mercurio.**

**Reynadraki, agradezco tu oferta de dejarme dos OC para el fic. Pero ya tengo todas las situaciones pensadas, con sus respectivos personajes. Y ahora me resultaría muy dificíl sustituir alguna pareja por los tuyos. Así que lamento no poder aceptar. Espero que en otra ocasión pueda ser y que no te moleste.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Corazón.

**Pairing: Connor Stoll/Lou Ellen.**

* * *

><p>Connor apenas podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lou se había acercado a él esa mañana y le había pedido ayuda sobre unos asuntos relacionados con disfraces navideños.<p>

—Quirón me ha dado permiso —le explicó Lou a Connor, en cuanto se unieron en la cabaña de Hécate, un lugar lleno de una fina niebla que cubría el suelo y unos extraños símbolos adornando las paredes—. Estás esferas están encantadas de tal forma, que la mitad de ellas te convierten en algo y la otra sólo te disfrazan. ¿Te parece que las probemos?

—¿Eso no haría que se acabase el efecto de las esferas? —preguntó Connor, aunque estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Lou, dejando una caja entre ellos—. No se acabaran el efecto. Además, una vez activado, el efecto dura, en teoría, un minuto.

—¿En teoría? —inquirió Connor.

—Noventa y ocho por ciento segura —aseguró Lou, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Suficiente —sonrió Connor, sin pensar mucho en la suerte que solía asolar a los mestizos.

Ambos empezaron a probar las esferas, siendo tan pronto disfrazados como convertidos en replicas de sus disfraces. Lou se rió especialmente fuerte cuando Connor se convirtió en un árbol de Navidad, con sus luces y todos.

—¡Estás muy guapo, Connor! —rió Lou, al verlo.

Connor llevaba un disfraz de Santa Claus, que incluía la barba blanca, una enorme barriga y el saco de los juguetes. Connor la miró con molestia, y le lanzó una esfera que Lou cazó al vuelo.

El **corazón** de Connor dio un vuelco al ver el disfraz de Lou. Era el de una versión femenina de Santa Claus y le quedaba muy bien. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a ella y la besó, sorprendiéndola.

—Feliz Navidad, Lou —le susurró Connor, aún con su disfraz.

* * *

><p><strong>296 <strong>palabras en total.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo capítulo del twelve-shot. A sólo dos del final del fic. Bueno, esta vez me he centrado en Connor, hijo de Hermes, y Lou, hija de Hécate; una pareja que me gusta mucho.**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson junto a los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Pureza.

**Pairing: Mike Kahale/Leila.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algún spoiler de Blood of Olympus.<strong>

* * *

><p>El ruido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos y de las conversaciones llenaban el pabellón del comedor. Leila hablaba con el resto de la Cuarta Cohorte, cuando Sophie, una hija de Vulcano, le dio un codazo y le susurró:<p>

—Leila, Kahale acaba de salir.

La hija de Ceres levantó la vista y, efectivamente, vislumbro la ancha espalda del hijo de Venus, alejándose del pabellón con paso ligero. Leila se mordió el labio. Estaba segura de que Mike se alejaba para pensar en Octavio.

—Yo, tengo que irme —murmuró Leila, levantándose y alejándose del pabellón.

Salió del lugar a paso apresurado, sintiendo docenas de ojos sobre su nuca. Se sonrojo. ¿Tan evidente eran sus sentimientos por el centurión de la Primera Cohorte?

Enfundándose las manos en los bolsillos a causa del frío invernal que estaba asolando el campamento, Leila recorrió las calles de la Nueva Roma, tenuemente iluminadas por el resplandor de las luces navideñas.

Encontró a Mike sentado en un banco, contemplando el Campo de Marte, iluminado por la **pureza** de la luna.

—¿Pensando en Octavio? —preguntó Leila, sentandose a su lado.

—Ya sabes porque —suspiró Mike. Leila asintió. Mike se lo había contado todo, hacía un par de meses. Y justo entonces había sido cuando se había empezado a enamorar de él.

—No fue tu culpa que Octavio muriese —susurró ella—. Además, se había vuelto loco. Casi hace que nos maten a todos. Tú incluido.

—Lo sé —dijo Mike—. Sólo que él era mi patrocinador...

Leila se acercó a él, abrazándolo suavemente.

—Me tienes a mí —le aseguró.

Mike la abrazó, besando su cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Nunca creí decirlo... Pero gracias. Y feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>277<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo primer capítulo y penúltimo del twelve-shot. Esta vez me he basado en la pareja de Michael (Mike) Kahale, hijo de Venus; y de Leila, hija de Ceres. Una pareja que me llama la atención desde la Sangre del Olimpo... A pesar de que ahí no salgan como pareja, XD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Palabra:<strong> Nacimiento.

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace (Thaluke)**

* * *

><p>Era imposible que las calles de Nueva York estuviesen en silencio, aunque fuese de noche. Más si eran fechas navideñas. Tres jóvenes se mantenían unidos para poder resguardarse del frío y para darse calor entre ellos.<p>

—Tengo frío —se quejó la única niña del grupo. Los dos adolescentes se miraron.

—Ven aquí, Annabeth —dijo Luke, atrayendo hacía si a la niña para calentarla con el calor corporal.

Annabeth le sonrió y pronto se durmió.

—Parece nuestra hija —murmuró la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—¿Qué dices, Thalia? —preguntó Luke.

—Que parecemos una familia —respondió Thalia—. Nosotros somos los padres y Annabeth es nuestra hija.

—Una familia —murmuró Luke.

—Lo que nosotros no tenemos —dijo Thalia—. Hasta ahora. Este podría ser el **nacimiento** de una nueva familia. De la nuestra.

Luke calló. La idea le parecía irresistible. Más si su esposa sería Thalia. Un reloj sonó en alguno de los apartamentos. Luke y Thalia se sobresaltaron.

—Navidad —dijeron ambos—. Y este es un buen regalo de Navidad —murmuró Luke, tomando la mano de Thalia.

La hija de Zeus le sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Luke le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Feliz Navidad, Thals —le murmuró Luke al oído a Thalia, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad, Luke —masculló Thalia, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que Morfeo se la llevase.

* * *

><p><strong>229<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo segundo capítulo y último del twelve-shot. Esta vez, la pareja ha sido la de Luke y Thalia. Y no sólo eso, sino que además, he ubicado este último capítulo antes de los acontecimientos de los Dioses del Olimpo, mientras que el resto son después de los acontecimientos de los Héroes del Olimpo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
